Common Bonds
by Night-Waker
Summary: Mother's Day wasn't an easy day for the Apple family. While visiting her parents' graves, Apple Bloom discovers it's also a painful day for someone else.


**Disclaimer:** **I** **own** **nothing.** **NOTHING I** **SAY!**

* * *

For most, it was a special day.

A day to celebrate the one who had them brought into the world. The one who had continually sacrificed much for their sake and loved them regardless of what they did. Who gave out hugs, kisses and the nurtering spirit only a mother could bring. Their children would usually buy them small tokens of appreciation: colorful flowers or a breakfast in bed. Perhaps they'd take their mother somewhere like a restaurant or a walk through town.

Certainly, the last place anypony would think of traveling to on that day would be a graveyard. Yet, there stood three siblings in front of the two stones.

The day was a pleasant one. A bright, clear sky hovered above a warm land, the weather a sharp contrast to the bitter cold that had gripped the land just months earlier. The happy mood today most had was the opposite of what the trio now felt, and for the longest time they all just stood there silently, staring at the graves. Finally, the middle one sighed.

"Prob'ly be best we get back home," Applejack spoke up, "It's nearly lunch time."

Big Mac gave a small nod, "Eeyup." The pair turned and began to head back when Applejack looked back over her shoulder to her youngerr sister who hadn't moved, still sitting where she was.

"You comin', Apple Bloom?"

Apple Bloom's head snapped up, like she had been in some sort of trance, "Huh? Oh, um you two go on without me. Ah'll be there in a minute."

Applejack opened her mouth to say something, but Big Mac shook his head. She sighed again.

"You'll be okay by yourself here?" she asked, tone sounding a bit worried. Apple Bloom nodded.

"Yeah, ah'll be fine."

"Well... alright then," Applejack said after a moment. She kept her eyes on the filly for another second before resuming her walk back home.

"Come back when yer ready," Big Mac added before joining the eldest sister, leaving Apple Bloom by herself. She nodded and turned her attention back to the graves.

Her tail twitched and she reached out to poke at one of the dark crimson roses they had planted at the foot of the graves. Today, had always been one of the more melancholy ones for the Apple family as long as Apple Bloom could remember. A day to celebrate someone they no longer had. As a result, Mother's Day understandably wasn't her exactly favorite day. It was an uncomfortable subject as it was - the death of her parents, Apple Bloom knew from they way her grandmother and siblings tone seemed more tightened and forced when they talked about it. The way their eyes became glassy and the way they would always go quiet.

She frowned, brow furrowing. While there were pictures of her mother hanging on the walls at home and her family told stories of her and papa every once in a while, Apple Bloom still tried to search her mind to see if she had any actual memories of her mother. She went back as far as she could, trying to see if she could grasp onto any sort of fragment of a memory. An image, a laugh, a particular scent. _Anything._ unfortunately, as with her previous attempts, she couldn't find a thing. She had simply been too young when her mother died for her to leave any lasting memories on Apple Bloom.

Sighing, the filly stood up and stretched out her legs. She turned around and began the trot back home, her hooves padding softly against the grass. It was silent the whole time as the gates of the cemetary came into view.

That was when Apple Bloom stopped, a look of confusion on her face. Odd. She could've sworn she heard something. It had been faint, she was surprised she'd heard it at all, but she knew it wasn't her imagination. It almost sounded like a... sob? A moment later Apple Bloom heard the sound again and her ears perked, trying to find the source. It sounded like it had come to her right and she looked over, at first seeing nothing but row upon row of graves.

Then she noticed what appeared to be a figure crouched behind a grave that was halfway down the row, but from where Apple Bloom had been standing she couldn't see who it was. Whoever it was, they must've just arrived otherwise she would've noticed them sooner. She continued down the path to head on home, knowing whoever it was probably prefered to be alone. She could understand that. Still, out of curiosity as she walked by she decided to glance over, and for the second time in just a few minutes she froze.

It was a filly, around Apple Bloom's age and one she knew all to well, staring at the ground with her eyes shut tightly in an attempt to keep her tears in, even though they still managed to slip out from under her eyelids and slide down her cheeks. Her shoulders were hunched over and shook as she quietly cried. Apple Bloom watched with an expression full of surprise.

"Diamond Tiara?" she asked out loud, not realizing she had done so until the words had left her mouth. Diamond Tiara immediately quieted, eyes shooting open, and looked over, also seeming surprised, until she locked eyes with Apple Bloom. Her large, watery eyes narrowed.

"And just what do _you_ want, Blank Flank?"

Apple Bloom didn't say anything to the insult as it no longer fazed her, and slowly walked over.

"Ah, um... was jus' about to head on home, then ah heard ya and..." she trailed off, not really sure what to say. In all of her time Apple Bloom had known Diamond Tiara, the rich filly had been a teasing bully, flaunting her wealth around when she had the chance. To see her look so... vulnerable and upset, it was a side Apple Bloom had yet to see and she'd be lying if she said it wasn't a little startling.

Trying to think of something else to say, she asked, "Where's Silver Spoon?"

Diamond Tiara continued to glare, "She and her dad took her mom out for a special lunch." She then added, "Not that it's any of your business."

"Ah'm jus' tryin' ta be nice, is all!" Apple Bloom shot back, "What're you doin' here anyway?"

"Like you need to know!" Diamond shouted, quickly wiping her eyes and standing up, "Why don't you just go back to your stupid yokel family!"

She started to head off towards the gates, scowling at the world, and Apple Bloom took the opportunity to examine the headstone. A pink carnation had been laid in front of it with the inscription of a Cutie Mark resembling a crown carved into the stone. Underneath it was the name 'Jewel Crown'.

In that instant everything suddenly clicked. What today was, added with Diamond's behavior just mere moments earlier as she sat in front of the grave, she honestly felt a tad foolish for not figuring it out sooner.

"That's your ma," Apple Bloom said, a little quietly but a loud enough for Diamond to hear, as she looked over at the other filly, "Ain't it?"

Diamond stopped, for once uncharacteristically silent before replyin, "... Yeah. What's it to you?"

Diamond Tiara wasn't exactly the type to talk about her family (Unless it involved bragging about how rich her father was) and Apple Bloom never really was interested in the other's personal life, so as this information sank in her eyes suddenly became more sympathetic. The idea of someone like an Apple pitying her only served to further sour Diamond Tiara's already foul mood.

"What does it matter anyway! As you can see, I'm perfectly fine."

Apple Bloom shot her a sarcastic look, "Yeah, 'cause you _totally_ weren't jus' cryin' a few minutes ago."

"Forget it," Diamond muttered, turning back around, "Like you know what I'm going through."

"Of course I do! Are you forgettin' ah don't have mother either?" Apple Bloom snapped as she stepped up to her, her eyes narrowing as her voice raised in anger, "You think today isn't hard for mah family an' I?! Ah can't even remember mah ma!"

Diamond finally stopped, choosing instead to glare at the ground , having long ago memories of her own mother flash repeatedly before her. She saw her eyes, that looked just like hers. Saw her lounging by the family pool, the sun lighty bouncing off her bright coat with a content smile sprading across her muzzle. Diamond could almost feel the wartmth of her mother's arms wrapping around her in a hug. Snapping back to reality, the filly blinked in rapid succession several times to keep a fresh set of tears from falling.

Despite the fact her mother had died years ago, Diamond could still recall those times as though they were yesterday. Times from before when her family was always together and her father would actually pay attention to her, instead of throwing himself deeper into his work until he barely had any time for her. She didn't think he had visited mother's grave in years... A sigh from the other filly broke her out of her thoughts.

"Look, Diamond Tiara," Apple Bloom began, her tone calmer now, "Ah know we ain't friends, but that doesn't mean ah'm gonna let somepony else go through today like this alone."

She extended her hoof out, "Soooo... do ya wanna... go an' maybe... have lunch at my house...?"

Apple Bloom felt pretty awkward asking it. The two were, after all, more enemy than friend. Always had been. Diamond simply stared at her, glancing back and forth from her hoof to her eyes. There was a part of her, deep down, that wanted to accept the offer. To join the Apples and maybe for once not feel so alone on this day like she always did. She really wasn't in the mood to go back home yet.

Finally, she sighed and grumbled, "Fine, but just this once, got it?"

Apple Bloom nodded as the pair began walking towards the graveyard entrance, "Got it."

"And don't even _think_ of mentioning this to anyone."

"Yep."

"Oh and, um...," Diamond looked down at the ground again and muttered quietly, "... Thanks, I guess."

Apple Bloom gave her a surprised look as they exited the graveyard and got on the dusty road that lead to Sweet Apple Acres. A few seconds later, she gave her a warm smile.

"No problem."

* * *

 **A/N:** _I LIIIIIIIIIIVE! Okay, so I wanted to get this done last year, but I wasn't about to get it up in time. But, it's done now, so it turned out alright I guess. :P I know it's not the best, but I'm pretty satisfied by how it turned out._

 _So yeah, I headcanon Diamond Tiara's mom is dead since the show never mentioned her. Diamond isn't my favorite character, but I figured it would be interesting to write about this. I don't know if got any of their personalities down correctly, but I tried my best. Anyway, I hoped you enjoyed this, and happy Mother's Day!_

 _'Til then!_


End file.
